


Hot Boy Summer

by daringghostsinlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Kink, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, byun baekhyun is a proud whore, first time writing smut pls be nice, i don't know wtf i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringghostsinlove/pseuds/daringghostsinlove
Summary: byun baekhyun thirsts after his neighbor’s grown son, park chanyeol who is fucking gigantic.everywhere.





	Hot Boy Summer

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick warning before the fic: there is gratuitous use of the words "slut and whore." and everyone is over the age of eighteen within this fic.  
please enjoy uwu

It’s a fucking hot summer day. The air was thick with heat and the sound of cicadas humming away in the near distance. Byun Baekhyun, age 27, had far better things to do with his life than lounge around outside on an oversized towel but the oppressive heat made him feel as if his skin was melting off of his petite form. There was no way he was spending his day running errands when it felt as if he had finally descended into the first circle of Hell. He had spent the first part of the day bemoaning the sticky heat to himself as he halfheartedly made himself somewhat presentable for the day: a long cold shower, a dash of skin cream, a few pumps of hair spray and then some clothes that didn’t even bother to do their job. The only productive thing he had done was water his planets but that was only because the poor things were withering up by the second due to the dryness in the air, but other than that he had given up on completing the small list of chores on his fridge and ventured outside in hopes of getting some sort of tan.

Plus the view outside was absolutely gorgeous.

The neighbor’s youngest son was home from college and boy, did puberty do him wonders. Baekhyun had remembered Park Chanyeol as a scrawny toothpick of a kid, always chasing after his older siblings and tripping over his oversized limbs. He hadn’t been much to look at but for some strange reason Baekhyun had always seen girl after girl sneaking into his room at all hours of the night.

Maybe the kid had been some kind of secret sex god or something.

But now he had turned into a literal fucking Adonis. The year that had passed in his absence had yielded a transformation that had caused Baekhyun’s jaw to drop the moment he had seen the newly returned young man. He was easily 6’3 now with muscles that seemed as if they were cut from marble, he had finally grown into those oversized limbs of his and Baekhyun had strong opinions about how easily Chanyeol’s large hands would wrap around his own petite waist. He towered over everyone it seemed still wearing that lazy smile of his that now looked so much more compelling to Baekhyun’s lower extremities. He wondered if Chanyeol even remembered who he was, they had never talked much and only in passing to discuss Chanyeol’s school or Baekhyun’s job. It didn’t really matter though, Baekhyun was more than happy to watch him from afar because damn that boy really was a five star view.

Baekhyun adjusted the large black shades that rested primly on the brim of his slim nose. The sun’s rays beat down upon him with a vengeance but he wasn’t really fazed over a giant ball of heat at the moment. The loud purr of a lawn mower made the whole lounging in the sun thing well- less relaxing but it was worth it knowing that Park Chanyeol, with his sweaty tan biceps out on display, was the one pushing the infernal machine. Byun Baekhyun had quickly learned that Chanyeol came out to the mow the front lawn of his parent’s house about every two weeks just when the grass was starting to look straggly so like any properly dehydrated young man, Baekhyun always made sure to have his towel, tanning oils and alcoholic beverage ready so he could spread out and watch the gun show going on next door.

Whether or not Chanyeol caught on to Baekhyun’s frankly obsessive behavior was not revealed to the latter so he kept doing it, and kept doing it.

He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in quite some time. Which, quite frankly, was a fucking crime against humanity in Baekhyun’s unbiased opinion. There was little he loved more than a thick, meaty cock with a fat mushroom head thrusting in out of his wet, tight mouth and yes, Baekhyun was an unapologetic slut for a large dick. He loved the feeling of a massive cock forcing its way through his tight pink pucker and the rich gush of cum that filled his stomach to the bursting at the end of the entire affair. Fuck, just the thought of getting fucked was making him drool.

In the midst of the hot summer day there was nothing more that Byun Baekhyun could want than a large, thick cock rearranging his insides and large hands gripping his hips in order to hold him down just right.

He huffed, reaching over to pick up the frosted glass of spiked pink lemonade he had made with care. The cold liquid was heaven gushing down his parched throat and he let out a tiny little moan of delight. It was really fucking delicious.

“Are you just teasing me or does it really taste that good?” a deep voice calls out teasingly.

Chanyeol has now abandoned the obnoxiously loud contraption he had once been pushing in favor of standing just a few feet away from where Baekhyun lays. The sun glistens off of his sweaty body and his white t-sheet is completely soaked through revealing a chiseled torso that’s about to make Baekhyun drool like some weirdo. Baekhyun almost drops his drink in surprise at the man’s sudden appearance but instead he manages to smile coyishly in return, his free hand rising up to pull down his shades just so he can steal a peek at Chanyeol’s grinning face. Ah. He feels so delicious dirty for using the younger man as a jerk off material but with a smile as wide and as charming as that who could really blame him.

“Maybe a little of both.” He responds, his voice equally as amused but also just a tad bit coy. Chanyeol’s boyish grin gets just a little bit wider and he shakes his head droplets of sweat flying off. “That’s awfully cold of you, Hyung.” And Baekhyun gets a chill down his spine just by the way he says it so casually.  
“Well, I suppose you’re right.” He says playfully, tilting his head back as if considering the entire matter seriously. “It’s only fair of me to offer to some isn’t it?” he’s such a filthy whore for the way Chanyeol nods briefly, flushing slightly across his freckled cheeks. Baekhyun feels wrongfully triumphant as he continues on “C’mon, big fellow, you can come inside and have some to drink.” He pulls himself up off the towel, and extends a slim white hand in Chanyeol’s general direction gesturing him along. It’s very consuming honestly how so much taller Chanyeol is then him up close and personal, he’s positive that he barely comes up to Chanyeol’s broad chest.

The tall figure follows after him with another one of his overly happy smiles, falling into place behind him. They make small talk up to the front door, mostly Baekhyun questioning Chanyeol about the wonders of college and Chanyeol answering each question eagerly. It feels just like old times but far, far different because Baekhyun is 100% sure that Chanyeol is checking out his ass. There’s this overwhelming feeling of someone’s gaze clinging to his barely covered ass. He’s wearing a pair of tiny black shorts he got for himself a few months and yeah, they’re pretty much jerkoff material if he’s being perfectly honest. They cling just perfectly to the curve of his ass like a second skin, showing up his perky behind in a variety of ways, he’s also pretty fond wearing them when he masturbates due to how sweetly they cling to his small dick, allowing him to tease himself for hours by just rubbing his weeping tip with his forefinger and thumb through the thin black cloth, but uh- Chanyeol doesn’t need to know that, yet.

He smiles softly purposefully adding a tiny bounce to his step just to show Chanyeol at how nicely his perky ass jiggles. He entertains a fantasy of those large, veiny hands cupping them forcefully as he’s fucked roughly against a wall but his groin likes it too much so he puts a stop to it real quick.

A sharp exhale of breath is his reward for walking like a fucking hooker.

The chill air of Baekhyun’s hard working ac feels wonderful against his sun-flushed skin as they step through his unlocked front door. He’s really fucking desperate for a good dick if he’s trading the cool indoors for sweating like a fucking pig outside (never let it be said that Byun Baekhyun wasn’t hard working). A not-so-appropriate groan of relief tumbles from his pink lips and he stretches like a cat underneath the blast of cold air. Chanyeol laughs innocently as if he wasn’t just eye fucking Baekhyun’s firm behind. “Yeah, it’s really fucking hot outside, isn’t it.” he says casually, either politely ignoring Baekhyun’s slutty cry to arms or not particularly caring. Baekhyun pouts for exactly 0.5 seconds before continuing on to the kitchen.

It’s a little strange that they’ve been neighbors for so long and this is the first time either one of them has been in the other’s house. It’s been five years, to be exact. Baekhyun feels a little bit like a pervert due to how young Chanyeol was when the first met, barely thirteen years old, but now he’s eighteen and a looking a like a fucking five course meal, standing smack dab in Baekhyun’s kitchen making small talk about the latter’s choice of decor.

He’s really such a nice kid, Baekhyun knows this solely due to how much the kid’s mom talks about him. A sense of guilt floods him because he’s trying to bone her son but it’s quickly over shadowed when Chanyeol stretches unconsciously revealing his swollen biceps once again. Fuck.

Baekhyun heads over to his fridge, casually pushing his shades to the top of his head, as he talks back to Chanyeol from over his shoulder. “ The lemonade is spiked with Champagne so I’m not sure if you’re technically allowed to drink it, but hey I won’t tell if you don’t—eep!” a small squeak of surprise breaks past his mouth as large hands encircle around his waist, yanking him back around so he could feel the full weight of Chanyeol’s heavy stare. The first thing he notices is that he really is the same height as Chanyeol’s impressive pectoral muscles. Something dirty and filthy crawls through his stomach as he sputters out a small incoherent noise because apparently impressive man boobs cause him to lose his speech function. “C-Chanyeol?” he stutters out, both pleasantly surprised but also terribly afraid that this is some really bad fever dream induced by the heat.

Oh, how those dark brown eyes heavy with lust stare down on him. Baekhyun loves how tiny they make him feel. He wonders how desperate he must be to be getting hard and horny of the eighteen year kid of his next door neighbors. “Chanyeol?” he says again softly, his own small hands resting upon those massive wrists. “I-“

“I’ve noticed you watching me for weeks. How you’d lay out there in those tiny, slutty shorts for hours pretending like you weren’t watching me. How fucking horny were you to lust after me, you slut, I’m just a fucking kid.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen with both humiliation and shock, a pathetic shudder racing down his spine and he flushes a brilliant shade of pink, a wave of heat started to pool up in his stomach trailing down to his groin. Of all the reactions he expected, this one was the absolute last on of his very long list. It was terrifying and wonderful, because he’s both scared and disgustingly turned on.

Oh fuck, this is what he wanted, to feel so extremely tiny and useless in the arms of a man like Park Chanyeol. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about—“ Chanyeol’s hands tighten around his waist viciously, fingers digging into his skin painfully squeezing air out of his lungs and he lets out a soft whimper. “Don’t lie to me, Baekhyun.” He growled leaning down to sink his teeth into the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s earlobe. “Do you want my dick, Hyung? Do you want my swollen, hard thick cock thrusting into your tight little ass, Hyung?” Is that why you’ve been fucking stalking me?”

Baekhyun whines, the heat in his groin getting to become absolutely unbearable and the growing wetness between his thighs driving him wild. He presses them together feeling the friction brush up against his steadily filling cock. Fuck. It feels so good and he shakes his head frantically, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He’s wanted this so badly but the humiliation makes this painful. He’s not a stalker! He just wants dick! “I-I’m not a stalker, you brat. I just want your fucking dick.” He pants out softly.

Chanyeol smiles slow and steady but somehow though it doesn’t carry the same amount of happiness it once did, this smile seems far more vicious. Baekhyun feels a thrill deep inside because of downright dirty this entire thing is, Chanyeol looks as if he’s about to devour him and well, Baekhyun ain’t about to stop him

“Fuck. You’re fucking dripping.” Chanyeol’s voice is equal parts awe and lust as he slowly removes the skimpy black shorts Baekhyun has been wearing. They’ve relocated to the large leather couch against the wall in Baekhyun’s living room, it’s miracle they’ve even made it this far with Chanyeol’s hands groping up Baekhyun’s ass and how neither of them had wanted to pull apart long enough to move but Hurrah! They had done it. A flush of humiliation crosses Baekhyun’s face from where he sits carefully on Chanyeol’s broad lap, his naked skin pressed against the rough fabric of Chanyeol’s cargo shorts. He feels so dainty and tiny after being manhandled about by Chanyeol’s strong arms, the way the younger had casually lifted him up with one arm to remove his shorts. A hand clasps over his lips to prevent another slutty moan from slipping out. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to think of him as some pathetic whore (even if he is a whore, he’s definitely not pathetic.) A heavy slap lands against his exposed behind and he lets out a surprised whine, his back arching up due to the jolt of pleasure.

F-fuck, he thinks desperately, this kid doesn’t play. “Don’t fucking do that.” Chanyeol warns, one of his overly large paws roughly massaging Baekhyun’s smarting ass cheeks and the other hand not so gently cupping his chin forcing the older one to look up at him. “Every slutty fucking moan that leaves your slutty lips is mine and if you do that again I’m going to tie your pretty little dick, fuck you sloppy and open until you’re bred full of my cum but you won’t be able to cum, not even a single fucking droplet , and I’ll leave you like that, you fucking whore. Do you understand?” he roughly jerks Baekhyun’s face closer to his and the older can’t help but whine out, his exposed cock blurting out fat drops of precum against his stomach as those vicious words sink in. He nods desperately, unable to speak by how Chanyeol’s large fingers are clutching his face. “Good.” Chanyeol rumbles out clearly satisfied with the older’s answer.

Another vicious spank lands across Baekhyun’s ass, and he cries out burying his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder. The eighteen year old smells like sweat, heavy cologne and floral fabric softener, a tiny moan falls from Baekhyun’s mouth and he leans forward slowly rutting against Chanyeol’s smooth torso. It feels so fucking good. The way the damp fabric rubs up against the tip of his swollen dick makes his mouth fall open as a myriad of heavy wet pants tumble out. “You that desperate to get off, you’re just gonna fuck yourself against my chest?” “W-Well, you’re not d-doing anything t-to me.” He hiccups against the base of Chanyeol’s neck.

“You want me to do something?”

“Y-Yeah?”

Baekhyun flinches as two large hands cup his ass cheeks, bouncing them about for a few seconds before a stray finger pushes up against his pucker. He whines arching against it desperate to have something inside him. Oh, he wants it so badly and it seems like the feeling is mutual because a fucking third leg is pressing up against his thighs.  
Chanyeol is absolutely monstrous. Baekhyun wonders how in the fuck is he going to fit that inside of him but that only just makes him want that inside him even more. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to notice the way Baekhyun’s getting all flustered by the fucking ammo he’s packing.

“Open up those pretty little lips, slut.” Chanyeol’s commands and Baekhyun eagerly pulls himself up right and opens up his mouth like a good little whore. He moans eagerly around the thick fingers that Chanyeol pushes into his mouth, enjoying the way that Chanyeol fucks them in out of his fuckable lips, coating them liberally in saliva. The wait is too long for Baekhyun as Chanyeol pulls them out of his mouth, and slowly reaches down to where Baekhyun’s precious pink bud is waiting to be thoroughly fucked open. He whines as Chanyeol’s large hands slowly spreads his cheeks open, a strong finger pressing its way through his tight little muscle.

This is it! This is finally it! The breach drags a long slutty moan out of his mouth and he tips forward drunk on the pressure forcing its way inside of him. Chanyeol fucks his finger in and out of Baekhyun’s slick walls, curling it viciously every time it gets knuckle deep. Why does it feel so good? It’s just a finger? But oh, the way it slides so deep inside him makes him keen out, his hole clenching down on that one fucking finger. It’s so fucking thick and it’s just one finger.

He chokes on air suddenly as another impossibly thick finger works its way into him. This time the stretch is so fucking good. The way his own hole desperately tries to clamp down on the thickness entering him but is unable to drives him wild. Chanyeol really knows how to work those damn fingers of him, they piston in and out of the hole, wet, slick sounds announcing their arrival deep inside of Baekhyun. “F-fuck.” Baekhyun mewls out, his head lolling back in pleasure. Chanyeol leans forward to press his warm lips against Baekhyun’s sensitive neck, sucking hot kisses into his skin. “I can’t wait to get inside of you, baby.” He growls out, teeth scraping along the base of his neck sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. “I-I want you in me, f-fuck , I want you in me!” Baekhyun whines, rocking his hips back in forth just to get Chanyeol to go deeper inside him. “Shh, I’m going to need to stretch you more. You can’t take me like this.” Chanyeol says, sounding amused with Baekhyun’s sluttiness.

“Lean back, and spread your legs just a little.” He orders Baekhyun, shifting forward on the couch unbalancing the older just a tad bit and succeeding in jostling his fingers out of Baekhyun’s somewhat loose rim. A whimper of displeasure leaves Baekhyun due to the sudden emptiness inside of him. He dutifully does as Chanyeol tells him though; he’s downright desperate for something, anything, inside of him. It’s a little embarrassing, spreading his legs apart for Chanyeol to inspect his terribly hard dick and his tiny little hole, clenching on nothing. Chanyeol smiles, glancing up at him through dark lashes “Why are you acting so shy? Weren’t you the whore who stalked me for my dick?” He smiles cockily, gripping one of Baekhyun’s plump thighs with a solid hand, forcing another tiny, little whimper out of Baekhyun’s swollen, bitten lips.

Without so much of a warning he thrusts three unbelievably thick fingers into Baekhyun’s tight little hole. It fucking hurts, the sudden stretch, and Baekhyun cries out, eyes wide from the betrayal. He trembles, thighs shaking from the sudden stress and yet there is no reprieve as Chanyeol’s fingers fuck viciously in and out of his warmth. It feels good, though. The burn is high he doesn’t know how to quit yet and then, and then, Chanyeol fucking slams against his prostate, once and then twice before scissoring his three fingers open. “S-shit, you little fucker! Ah, fuck right there!” Baekhyun moans sluttily, fingers digging into his own thighs. It feels so fucking good, the way Chanyeol’s thick fingers kept slamming against his prostate causing precum to spurt out of the tip of his dick like a fountain. “You look so fucking good getting fucked silly by just my fingers.” Chanyeol snarls, forcing his fingers even deeper into Baekhyun, viciously abusing his poor prostrate. “I fucking love it! I fucking love getting fucked by your fucking fingers.” Baekhyun whines, bouncing up and down in a desperate attempt to get them deeper inside of him.

“Such a good little slut.”

“Mmhmm! Mmhmm!” Baekhyun mewled out.

It feels like an eternity of never ending pleasure before Chanyeol removes his fingers with a wet squelching nose. It’s dirty enough to make Baekhyun heat up even more from just the sound. He feels sore down there, his prostrate having been recklessly abused by three, thick persistent fingers but he’s not going to let that stop him from taking Chanyeol’s monstrous cock up his ass. Once again Chanyeol rearranges them, laying Baekhyun delicately on his back as he shifts himself between Baekhyun’s spread legs. The cool leather surface of the couch cushions feels wonderful against Baekhyun’s flushed back and he suppresses a shudder both from the feeling and how deliciously sexy Chanyeol looks positioned between his legs.

“S’gonna hurt a little ‘cause we don’t have any lube.” Chanyeol mumbles softly, a despicably satisfied smile playing across his mouth “You’re gonna take it, though? Like a good slut?”

Baekhyun whines, squirming against the smooth leather cushions, nodding rapidly “I don’t care, I’ll take it just—fuck—fucking shove it in.” A soft chuckle is his only response and Chanyeol reaches down to fumble with the zipper of his obnoxious tan cargo shorts. Baekhyun spares one coherent thought to consider how fucking ugly those things are until Chanyeol finally unveils that fucking anaconda of his.  
It’s fucking gorgeous to Baekhyun: thick, veiny and throbbing as it stands proudly at probably, what? twelve inches? It’s fucking huge and Baekhyun says a tiny prayer for his insides but eagerly prepares himself for the breach. Chanyeol huffs out as he frees it, his fingers brushing over the sensitive organ as he stares down at the splayed out Baekhyun.

There’s little doubt in Baekhyun’s mind that he must look like a fucked out mess, but he knows, oh he really knows, that that’s driving Chanyeol absolutely wild. Like the little fucking tease he is, he reaches down trembling hands to spread his ass cheeks wide out to reveal his sloppy little fuckhole. It twitches just inches away from his trembling fingertips. He feels so fucking used and sloppy it’s making him practically delirious. He moans staring up at Chanyeol through wet eyelashes as he slowly rocks back and forth “Give it to me, please. I’ve been such a good fucking slut.”

The kid’s eyes darken considerably while he takes in the lewd sight before him, Byunn Baekhyun, his 27 year old neighborhood, humping the fucking air as he moans for dick. What a fucking slut. Baekhyun wonders briefly, who this sex god is and what have they done with Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s smiles widens just a little bit and the air whooshes out of Baekhyun’s lungs because he’s just placed those massive paws around Baekhyun’s thighs and pulled them even further apart. He hovers over Baekhyun for just a seconds before slowly lowering himself down, steadily pushing the first few inches of his dick into the sloppy warmth of Baekhyun’s whurl.

Fuck.

It’s fucking huge. The stretch brings a flood of tears to Baekhyun’s eyes and he bites down on his lip to keep from crying out because yes it hurts but oh fuck, does it feel so fucking good. Baekhyun feels stretched so impossibly wide, his rim being forced open to the absolute max. He moans, reaching up to wrap his slim arms around Chanyeol’s sturdy neck and shoulders. The young man chuckles, pausing in his motions so Baekhyun can get use to the baseball bat he’s trying to shove up his ass.

“You doin’ alright?” Chanyeol murmurs softly, staring down at Baekhyun with both concern and intense lust in his eyes. “Y-Yeah.” He mewls out unable to express any other coherent thought because of how good it feels.

Chanyeol pushes in even further, forcing Baekhyun even wider open and shoving so deep inside that Baekhyun can feel him starting to breach his stomach . A whine tumbles out of his mouth as he lays a hand against the tiny bulge that has now appeared in his lower tummy . “F-Fuck, you’re so deep inside me.” He mutters, thoroughly satiated in this moment by how much dick is within him. Chanyeol keeps fucking going through, inches just keep sliding in through the tight drum of Baekhyun’s rim. He feels like he’s going to explode, he’s never been stretched this wide before in his life, it feels like several large fists entering him at once. Finally, after what seems like hours Baekhyun feels the smack of Chanyeol’s balls against his ass cheeks.

Baekhyun is impossibly full, his stomach is so swollen now with Chanyeol’s huge dick and his rim is stretched so open he wonders if it’ll ever close again. It hurts so much, how tight he’s wrapped around the massive cock, and even the tiniest of breathes brings a shudder of pain down his body. Despite all of that, it feels freaking amazing. The veiny shaft is pressed up against his prostrate, and his sensitive walls are wrapped tightly around the familiar shape of a massive dick so deep inside him. He feels that if Chanyeol even moves a fucking inch, a steady stream of rich, hot cum is going to shoot out of his crazy hard cock.

“You look fucking incredible wrapped so tightly around my fucking dick.” Chanyeol sounds so young right now, voice shaky with awe and concentration. Baekhyun whimpers pathetically as Chanyeol’s large thumbs press up against his sore, tight rim. “You’re so fucking tight. No one’s ever been able to take me this much, you’re fucking incredible, Mister.” He moans out , low and deep. A sense of pride fills Baekhyun but he’s too fucking stretched out to do much else other than wriggle his hips sluttily in a desperate attempt to get Chanyeol just fucking move. It works, unfortunately a little too well, because Chanyeol snarls out a wet growl, hitches up Baekhyun’s limp legs and pulls out every inch of that stupidly wonderful cock and then slams it right back into Baekhyun’s sloppy hole. It feels so good that he could cry, and he does, wet, hiccupping sobs fall out of his mouth as he holds on for dear life, taking every fucking deep thrust that Chanyeol gives him.

He can honestly feel the head of Chanyeol’s cock brush up against the lining of his stomach, the swollen bulge in his stomach jostling as the younger slams savagely in and out of him. It’s uncomfortable, It’s heavy and it makes him feel ridicously swollen and full but nonetheless he moans out like a cat in heat. It’s like fucking heaven.

The wet, smacking sounds of Chanyeol’s hot cock thrusting into him makes his eyes roll back. It’s like porn but so much better because Baekhyun’s the one getting reamed by a thick, hot cock. He digs his nails into Chanyeol’s back, holding on for dear life as slutty, wet moans are dragged out of his mouth by each thrust of Chanyeol’s impressive dick. Why does it feel so fucking good? Why does the fact that his ass is stretched so impossibly wide now turn him on so much?

And then the little fucker hikes up his legs just a bit more and fucking nails his prostate with one swift stroke. Baekhyun fucking howls, back arching off of the leather couch as pleasure floods through his system. Chanyeol groans hot and heavy above him, strands of sweaty hair falling over his eyes but Baekhyun knows, oh he fucking knows, that Chanyeol’s got his eyes on him and only him. Chanyeol doesn’t even bother to touch his hard, leaking cock instead focusing on pounding the fuck out of Baekhyun’s poor little prostate. Baekhyun won’t deny how much that turns him on, being used like a little fuck doll for Chanyeol’s own personal pleasure. He wails at the thought of it, being kept around by Chanyeol for sexual purposes only and never being able to touch his little fucking cock ever again.

“So fucking—uhg—tight.” Chanyeol pants, his hips moving like a fucking machine in and out of Baekhyun’s sloppy warmth. He leans down and presses his warm, wet mouth against Baekhyun, thrusting his hot tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth pussy and fucking it viciously. Baekhyun moans helplessly against it, He feels as if he’s losing his mind and he loves every second of it. The hot, wet sounds of their fucking drives him wild and he just clings to Chanyeol, hot, heavy pants falling from his mouth. So good, why does it feel so fucking good. Chanyeol fucks him like a damn machine, thick, heavy cock sliding in and out of him until he’s pleading Chanyeol to never fucking stop. As the minutes flash by, a familiar warmth floods through his stomach and he whines into the kiss, unable to pull away and yet so desperate to tell Chanyeol to slow down, just for a second because it feels as if he’s going to—fuck.

He cums just like that, limbs shaking and his mouth falling out in a steady stream of hot wet pants. He can’t fucking breathe. It feels that fucking good, his vision fucking darkens because he’s cums that hard, stars dancing above his eyes. And yet through it all Chanyeol doesn’t stop fucking him, even after the pleasure spikes vanish and Baekhyun feels sore and abused. He whimpers, and moans clinging to Chanyeol as the latter whispers soft whispers of encouragement and presses kisses to the side of his mouth.

It feels like fucking hours before Chanyeol releases with a loud groan and a mutter curse, flooding Baekhyun’s insides with waves upon waves on hot, creamy cum. It feels good being filled up like this and Baekhyun mewls, pressing sloppy kisses against Chanyeol’s lips in encouragement as the younger’s hips stutter in and out of him. Chanyeol collapses on top of him without even pulling out and a tiny groan tumbles out of Baekhyun’s swollen lips because his tummy is full of cum and dick and Chanyeol does not belong pushed up against it. He doesn’t complain though, it feels nice feeling Chanyeol’s massive heaving chest against his own far more delicate one. A tiny part of him wants to stay like this for a while.

“Was that good, Hyung?” Chanyeol murmurs out softly, his timbre still just as lovely as ever as he rumbles over the syllables of Baekhyun’s name. He sounds exhausted but still obnoxiously youthful. Fucking teenagers. He sits up, resting his weight on his elbows planted on either sides of Baekhyun’s limp head as he carefully inspects the other’s face. “Whoa, I really did a number on you. “ He sounds so fucking pleased that Baekhyun can’t help but laugh softly. “Yeah, you did just fine, you damn brat.” Baekhyun realizes quite pleasantly that he also likes Chanyeol’s laugh, it’s rich and deep like melted chocolate or something sentimental like that. He gingerly reaches down to cup his swollen stomach with a stupidly pleased expression on his face “Jeez, I mean, I didn’t even know you had this in you.” He purrs softly, pressing a lingering kiss to Chanyeol’s expectant lips. The kid fucking smirks like the cocky brat he is, raising an eyebrow bemusedly “Yet, you were practically begging for, weren’t you?” Baekhyun flushes in response and hides his face into Chanyeol’s sweaty shoulder from the latter’s loud ringing laughter, savoring his wonderful smell because who knows how long this will last. They lay together, entwined and still connected, for several long minutes in silence.

Neither one of them willing to speak in order to break this peaceful moment but eventually Chanyeol pipes up, staring up at Baekhyun intensely through his bangs.

“We’re doing this again, right?”

“Damn right.”

And they did it again and again and again so RIP for Baek’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic. i really hope you enjoyed it! this is like my first time writing a fic for the exo fandom and i'm so pleased to be contributing some chanbaek smut.


End file.
